


One Last Wish

by Junhoenotahoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhoenotahoe/pseuds/Junhoenotahoe
Summary: Can Chanwoo find his regrets so he will no longer be a wandering spirit?
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOGUE

"Here, rest in peace, Jung Chanwoo, a friend who is loved by his friends and also a child who is loved by his parents. After 12 years of fighting against his cancer, now he has finished his struggle and went to a more beautiful place, where he will no longer feel the pain he has been feeling all this time. Let every person left by him be able to let him go so he can happily go to the better place." 

Chanwoo wiped the tears that he unwittingly dropped. He could only stand still watching all those who knew him weep for his death.

"Jung Chanwoo" 

Chanwoo flinched and turned his head. A man wearing a black suit with a neat sting stood before him. 

"I'm-"  
"the grim reaper? I know. please just wait a little longer. I just want to see these people for the last time." Chanwoo said before the Man finished his sentence.  
"No. that's not my Job. I was here to give you the message from people above, that you can't go now" said the Man, who this time managed to get Chanwoo's attention.

Chanwoo looked at the Man silently as if waiting for further explanation of what he just said.

"We better wait for this funeral to finish first, then I'll explain everything to you later. enjoy your first and last funeral." said the Man

The man noticed Chanwoo's gaze at the funeral before him. He had witnessed this incident very often. Of course everyone will never be ready for their death. If he could give advice to everyone, he would remind that death is the only sure thing in this life. Every person must at least live without harboring remorse and use every opportunity that exists regardless of failure. Because once life has ended, how many failures have happened is not important. But satisfying our desires during our lives without regrets is the most important thing.

"What did you say? I can't go up? Why?" Chanwoo asked without looking at the Man.  
"Yes. You are a Wandering soul now " answered the Man.  
"What does it mean? Why can't I just go upstairs? I've experienced a lot of difficulties during my life. Even my 12 years of efforts to fight cancer have all been in vain. Now I'm still dead. If I knew it would turn out this way, I'd better not have to do much. I don't need to bother my parents to even do a liver donor operation. "

"I'm-"

"Please, take me directly to above. I just want to rest now " continued Chanwoo.

"I can't manage that. That is a policy from above." 

"Who are you really?" asked Chanwoo  
"I have a name. The people above, call me Jinhwan. I am ... Staff of heaven? "  
"Heaven staff? Is there something like that? "  
"It would be very complicated to explain who I really am. But you don't need to know that. What you need to know now is, you have to solve your problems in this world before going upstairs. I've often led Wandering soul like you. So don't complain too much and just do your job so that I can finish my work too "  
"But how?"

Jinhwan sighed. He was really tired of explaining this to many spirits, and this time he had to do it again. He had no other choice because this had become his job.

"The reason a spirit becomes a wandering soul is because there are usually regrets that occur as long as you live"

"Regret ? I have a lot of regrets. Even my life is a regret."

Jinhwan shook his head. He could not believe that there was a spirit figure like this boy. Most spirits will generally do their best when they have the last chance like this. But this child, not only his body died. His soul seems to have died a long time ago.

"For that question, I don't have the answer. You have to find it yourself. The hint I can give is, usually there will be someone who can see you. That person will help you find your regrets. So for now, all you can do is find that person. " said Jinhwan and Chanwoo could only be silent to hear that.

The funeral will end soon. people began to leave his grave. Chanwoo unintentionally tried to mark the presence of people who he hoped were present at that time. He can't believe that Chae Young is here. He smiled a little. After years of trying to get her, Park Chae Young finally managed to come to him after he died.

But then, Chanwoo's eyes could not stop paying attention to his parents who still could not stop crying. He felt really guilty because he was a child who was very troublesome to his parents and his big brother. He began to think that the remorse meant by the heaven staff named Jinhwan had something to do with his parents. But as long as Chanwoo tried to remember, he felt that he could not find anything. As long as he lived, he knew he would not have many opportunities to please his parents, so he always followed all the orders of his parents. He even took a Science Class when he didn't like any of his subjects. He attended all of his piano education till the end when in fact the thing he wanted to do was play baseball.

As he was trying to think of what he had done wrong, some of his school friends who present in his funeral, began to leave the funeral. Suddenly, Chanwoo saw Donghyuk, his closest best friend since he first entered Senior highschool. He really wanted to hug Donghyuk one last time but he realized he couldn't do it. If he knew the last time was a goodbye for him with Donghyuk, he would hug his best friend and not let him go. He will be grateful for all the help that Donghyuk did for him.

When Chanwoo looked at Donghyuk who walked closer to him, he was suddenly surprised. The eyes of the two of them met. Chanwoo flinched and when he hadn't had time to say anything, Donghyuk suddenly fainted.

Everyone was shocked and ran towards Donghyuk. Chanwoo was silent and did not know what to do. Jinhwan suddenly patted his shoulder and said,

"You have found the person. I will leave you now. Hopefully you can quickly complete your task. See you again"

When the atmosphere became noisy because of Donghyuk who suddenly collapsed, suddenly Chanwoo's eyes saw someone who was still crying right next to his grave. He then remembered something about keeping a promise with that person. Kim Yura, his best friend since childhood.

***


	2. Donghyuk is the only way out

Donghyuk pinched his skin trying to regain his senses if what was happening right now was just his imagination.

"This is not real. It only happened because I couldn't accept your death. This is not real" Donghyuk said repeatedly without stopping

Chanwoo who is now standing in front of Donghyuk feels guilty about having to make his best friend experience this. But he has no other choice. Donghyuk is the only way out that he has.

"I also find it hard to accept. But this really happened. You are not dreaming. I just died last night and right now I'm in front of you. " Chanwoo said as he walked closer

"So you're like ... a kind of ghost?"

"You can say that if that's what you can accept. Yes I am a ghost now. And as I have said many times, I need your help to finally be able to rest in peace "

Chanwoo sat on the edge of the bed where Donghyuk lay. He is already familiar with this room. He spent many nights by staying here. When both of them were silent with their respective thoughts, suddenly someone knocked on Donghyuk's room.

Before he could ask who it was that knocked him, that people suddenly came into his room and he was his mother.

"Yah Mom! You surprised me! " said Donghyuk

"How do you feel now?" asked his mother who realized there was something strange about Donghyuk's attitude "what's wrong with you? You look very nervous "

"You don't feel anything strange about my room?" asked Donghyuk who made Chanwoo uneasy.

Donghyuk looked at Chanwoo and Chanwoo looked at him sharply while shaking his head. He finally really believed everything that Chanwoo said. His mother was in front of him and she didn't see Chanwoo who was there either.

"I feel better." Said Donghyuk "I'm going to sleep now, so you can rest now too"

"Alright, good night." Said his mother. "I just want to say, it's okay if you're still sad. You may cry. I know this must be heavy. But, be strong. For Chanwoo. Chanwoo also definitely wants to see you happy, " continued his mother who made Donghyuk and Chanwoo no longer look at each other and only bowed their heads.

"Chanwoo is in the better place now. He will not be a spirit that bothers you. " Said his mother who then left his room

Hearing that, Donghyuk looked cynically at Chanwoo and Chanwoo could only smile a little.

***

"What about Park Chaeyoung? Is your regret because you have never had time to confess your feelings to her?" asked Donghyuk "I'm also curious, am I the only one who can see you? And why am I? Is it possible that I'm part of your regret?"

"Someone who guided me just said that. But he said that people can see me will help me solve the problem. So it seems like this has nothing to do with you."  
"What about Yura? Doesn't she know you better? Why isn't she the only one who helps you?"  
"You don't want to help me?"  
"No. That's not what I meant. My point is, Yura has been with you since you guys can't even talk yet."

Chanwoo then fell silent. He remembered something that disturbed his mind. "Actually, me and Yura have an agreement. This is actually not important. But this is quite disturbing." Donghyuk looked at Chanwoo listening carefully. "We will help each other to get the person we like before the farewell ceremony."

donghyuk suddenly laughed. "What do you mean"

"Yura helped me to get close to Chaeyoung. But because of the past few months I was often in the hospital, I haven't helped her much" Chanwoo answered.

"So you mean, you have to help Yura get the person she likes and then you can rest in peace?"

"I also don't know for sure. I'm just trying to remember everything. If it's about the things that had been happen in my life, of course there are many possibility . This cancer makes me have no choice in life."

Donghyuk didn't expect Chanwoo to say that. As long as he knows Chanwoo, he never complained about his cancer. If it wasn't for Yura telling him 2 years ago, Donghyuk would never have known his close friend was a cancer patient. Yura said that Chanwoo hates people who stare at him with pity when they finds out about his illness. 

And when suddenly Chanwoo said this, Donghyuk just didn't know what to respond to.

"Just do everything." said Donghyuk "Just do everything that bother you. This is your second chance. You have to make it right. I will help you." 

Chanwoo looked at his best friend. tears are at the tip of his eyes.

"Stop your gaze! I'm not doing this for you. I just want to return to my normal life without any ghosts following me all day" said Donghyuk who made Chanwoo chuckled. 

Both of them lay staring at the room's ceiling

"By the way, who does Yura like?" asked Donghyuk

Chanwoo was silent for a few moments. he tried to remember many things in his head

"She hasn't had the chance to tell me, but in my opinion, there are two possibilities." Donghyuk listened carefully. "She asks me about Yunhyeong lately."

"Really? Yeoksi. Yura has a good taste this time in choosing men."

"But I feel that lately, she has missed her ex-boyfriend again."

"WHAT?! How could Yura miss him again? He was very mean to her. After suddenly that person broke off their relationship and even Yura had begged to get back together, he didn't care about it."

"I saw the screen of Yura's cellphone, and Yura put a picture of him as her screen image. It seems like she missed him again."

"If indeed he is the person, it will be very difficult. That person really hates you Chanwoo"

"I know."

***


End file.
